


BU 2012

by tAll3Shyguy_Skull_Land



Series: Banger Universe LOZ Series [2]
Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Super Mario & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: F/M, Gen, Sonic 2006 Parody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:44:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5735440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tAll3Shyguy_Skull_Land/pseuds/tAll3Shyguy_Skull_Land
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here is the second Mario, Legend Of Zelda, 23rd Century, And Sonic BU Series that is like Sonic 2006 in plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cutscenes 1:  Ruined Future Universe

# Cut Scenes 1: Ruined Future Universe 

*Burning Mushroom Kingdom*

Blust: I am Blust from Fire Flower Kingdom in the Future because I was asked to fight in the future. Right now, Toadette and I are not in the past because of the fires of this future. This world has been devastated since before Toadette and I got here. We battle burning creatures called Fire Monsters and Undead versions of the Former people of this world. *A burst of fire appears in front of him and he destroys it with his fire calming technique* These flames... They burn away at the mushroom Planet destroying everything in their path. they come from a eternal Life Form who we can not Truly defeat. The First Flames of Disaster known as Inferno...

Toadette: Blust! *Runs in*

Blust: Toadette! What's Wrong?!

Toadette: He's Appeared again.

Blust: Let's go.

*Crisis Square*

Silver: This world has been devastated since before I was born. A Harsh bleak place where we live in eternal darkness. Life is a struggle and People live without hope. How did this happen? No one will answer me directly... They just point to the Flames. *A flame burst appears in front of him and silver destroys it with his Psychic powers* These Flames. They Burn away at my world destroying everything in their path. They come from an eternal life form that we can not truly defeat. The Second Flames of Disaster Known as Iblis and also The Second Darkness of Disaster known as Mephiles. I have dealt with them before but never before have they fought in the same timeline. What do I do now?

Blaze: Silver!

Silver: Blaze! What's Wrong?!

Blaze: Iblis has appeared again.

Silver: *Rushes off in the direction where Blaze came from.*

*Magma Infested Guardian Base*

Zack: My name is Zack. This world was devastated soon after I was born. Firion, my father, and Sonia, My mother, were destroyed by the Flames that are burning at this world. This disastrous Flames destroy everything in site and started from an unknown source. Misty and I seek a way to destroy where they come from but have had no luck. The eternal life form they come is the Third flames of disaster known as Nova...

Misty: Zack! *Flies down toward him*

Zack: Misty! What's Wrong?!

Misty: He's appeared again!

*Zack flies up toward where Misty came from*

*Bad Future Bridge of Time*

Time Link: This world was devastated by before I was born. Even the Bridge of Time was destroyed by these flames. Where did they come from? No one will answer me. But they always point to the flames. *A burst of Flame makes fire appear in front of him he uses a spin attack to blow it away.* These flames... They burn away at this world destroying everything in their path. They come from an eternal life form who we can not truly defeat. The fourth flames of Disaster Known as Ifrit...

Ruto: Time Link!

Time Link: Ruto! What's Wrong?!

Ruto: He's appeared again.

*Two Fire Bublins appear and attack them*

Time Link: *Attacks the Fire Bublins and destroys them* Come on, let's get after them.


	2. Cutscenes 2:  VS The Flames Of Disaster

# Cutscenes 2: VS The Flames of Disaster

*At Ruined Mushroom Kingdom*  
  
Blust: *Approaches with Toadette* Come on, you flaming creature!  
  
*At crisis Square*  
  
Silver: *Approaches with Blaze* Come on, you Monster!  
  
*At Magma Infested Guardian Base*  
  
Zack: *Flies in with Misty* Come on, you machine of flame!  
  
*At Bad future Bridge of Time*  
  
Time Link: *Approaches with Ruto* Come on, you Flaming Beast!


	3. Cutscenes 3:  He's The Cause

# Cutscenes 3: He’s The Cause

*At Ruined Mushroom kingdom*

Toadette: Looks like we stopped it for now. 

Blust: But it will just rise up from it’s ashes again. What’s the point of all this? It will never end…

Toadette: Calm Down, Blust. 

Blust: Then tell me what we should do. How can we completely destroy Inferno?

Abyss: …By Knowing the Truth, of course. Just as a plant comes from a seed or a chicken comes from a egg, everything has a origin. You need to find the being originally responsible for this Catastrophe. 

Blust: Is that really the answer to our problem? Tell me do you know who it is. 

*They travel to a lab*

Abyss: To fix this current timeline, you need to change the past. 

Blust: But that’s impossible. 

Abyss: With my help, you can, because I have the power to travel through time. 

Blust: No way! 

Abyss: To change the past, you must eliminate the individual who was awaken Inferno. …the Inferno Trigger. 

Blust: If I eliminate that guy, will our world be saved? 

Abyss: *Nods his head* The day of disaster… these are the records of that day. this was when Inferno was freed and his flames were released into this world. *Shows them the computer of records* And you have this person to blame. *Hands blust a star spirit*

Blust: *Sees a swarm of flames and then mario* I see it. So that red plumber is the Inferno trigger. 

Toadette: Red Plumber…

Abyss: *Is handed back the star spirit by Blust* I’ll send us back in time to a point in time when the Inferno Trigger was alive

*At Crisis Square*

Blaze: Looks like we stopped it for now. 

Silver: But it will just rise up from it’s ashes again. What’s the point of all this? It will never end…

Blaze: Calm Down, Silver. 

Silver: Then tell me what we should do. How can we completely destroy Iblis?

Mephiles: …By Knowing the Truth, of course. Just as a plant comes from a seed or a chicken comes from a egg, everything has a origin. You need to find the being originally responsible for this Catastrophe. 

Silver: Is that really the answer to our problem? Tell me do you know who it is. 

*They travel to a lab*

Mephiles: To fix this current timeline, you need to change the past. 

Silver: But that’s impossible. 

Mephiles: With my help, you can, because I have the power to travel through time. 

Silver: No way! 

Mephiles: To change the past, you must eliminate the individual who was awaken Iblis. …the Iblis Trigger. 

Silver: If I eliminate that guy, will our world be saved? 

Mephiles: *Nods his head* The day of disaster… these are the records of that day. this was when Iblis was freed and his flames were released into this world. *Shows them the computer of records* And you have this person to blame. *Hands Silver a Chaos Emerald*

Silver: *Sees a swarm of flames and then Sonic* I see it. So that Blue Hedgehog is the Iblis trigger. 

Blaze: Blue hedgehog…

Mephiles: *Is handed back the Chaos Emerald by Silver* I’ll send us back in time to a point in time when the Iblis Trigger was alive

*At Magma Infested Guardian Base*

Misty: Looks like we stopped it for now. 

Zack: But it will just rise up from it’s ashes again. What’s the point of all this? It will never end…

Misty: Calm Down, Zack. 

Zack: Then tell me what we should do. How can we completely destroy Nova?

Sable: …By Knowing the Truth, of course. Just as a plant comes from a seed or a chicken comes from a egg, everything has a origin. You need to find the being originally responsible for this Catastrophe. 

Zack: Is that really the answer to our problem? Tell me do you know who it is. 

*They travel to a lab*

Sable: To fix this current timeline, you need to change the past. 

Zack: But that’s impossible. 

Sable: With my help, you can, because I have the power to travel through time. 

Zack: No way! 

Sable: To change the past, you must eliminate the individual who was awaken Nova. …the Nova Trigger. 

Zack: If I eliminate that guy, will our world be saved? 

Sable: *Nods his head* The day of disaster… these are the records of that day. this was when Nova was freed and his flames were released into this world. *Shows them the computer of records* And you have this person to blame. *Hands Zack a Model*

Zack: *Sees a swarm of flames and then Megaman X* I see it. So that Blue Reploid is the Nova trigger. 

Misty: Blue Reploid…

Sable: *Is handed back the Model by Zack* I’ll send us back in time to a point in time when the Trigger was alive. 

*At Bad Future Bridge of Time*

Ruto: Looks like we stopped it for now. 

Time Link: But it will just rise up from it’s ashes again. What’s the point of all this? It will never end…

Ruto: Calm Down, Time Link. 

Time Link: Then tell me what we should do. How can we completely destroy Ifrit?

Zodiark: …By Knowing the Truth, of course. Just as a plant comes from a seed or a chicken comes from a egg, everything has a origin. You need to find the being originally responsible for this Catastrophe. 

Time Link: Is that really the answer to our problem? Tell me do you know who it is. 

*They travel to a lab*

Zodiark: To fix this current timeline, you need to change the past. 

Time Link: But that’s impossible. 

Zodiark: With my help, you can, because I have the power to travel through time. 

Time Link: No way! 

Zodiark: To change the past, you must eliminate the individual who was awaken Ifrit. …the Ifrit Trigger. 

Time Link: If I eliminate that guy, will our world be saved? 

Zodiark: *Nods his head* The day of disaster… these are the records of that day. this was when ifrit was freed and his flames were released into this world. *Shows them the computer of records* And you have this person to blame. *Hands Time Link a Piece of the Tri-force*

Time Link: *Sees a swarm of flames and then the Link from Twilight Princess* I see it. So that Green Warrior is the Ifrit trigger. 

Ruto: Green Warrior…

Zodiark: *Is handed back the Piece of the Tri-Force by Time Link* I’ll send us back in time to a point in time when the Ifrit Trigger was alive.

TBC…


	4. Cutscenes 4: Arriving in The Past

Cutscenes 4: Arriving in The Past

*At World 5 of New Super Mario Bros Wii*

Blust: Well this is interesting… Toadette, are you around here? *sighs* Time travel shenanigans, I guess we all got separated. Now to find the Inferno Trigger.

*At Yoshi’s Island*

Toadette: Well the past is interesting but Blust is all alone out there. I hope he can handle himself. The Inferno Trigger is a Red Plumber… It couldn’t be him, could it?

*At Mushroom Hill Zone*

Silver: Wow this is amazing. To think this is all ruined by Iblis’s Flames and Mephiles’ Darkness. Wait… Blaze, where are you? Blaze, Blaze! I guess we all got separated. Now time to find the Iblis and Mephiles Trigger.

*At Palm tree Panic*

Blaze: So this is the past we traveled to… I wonder if Silver is doing alright. he is all by his lonesome and he doesn’t like to be alone.

*At Forest of Notus*

Zack: Well Sable was right we were all separated. I never expected that the past looked like this without Nova’s Flames ruining it. Now to find the Nova trigger.

*At Toxic Seahorse Stage*

Misty: Sable wasn’t kidding when he said we would all get separated. I wonder if Zack is alright. He is all by himself. I guess we will just have to see.

*At Faron Woods*

Time Link: Well this is the past. it’s amazing. Ruto, Ruto, Ruto! I guess we all were separated. Now to Find the Ifrit Trigger.

*At Zora’s Domain*

Ruto: This is the past, eh? Wait isn’t this the twilight Princess World. Why is it infested by Bublins.

Bublin #1: All hail Mage Vaati.

Ruto: So Vaati is an issue in this discarded past. Why did I not know this? Well Time Link is all on his own for now. We got to meet up later.

*To be continued*


	5. Cut Scenes 5: Found The Cause

Cut Scenes 5: Found The Cause

*At Toad Town*

Peach: *Sees a vision of a burning mushroom planet and the rest of the banger universe* *thinks* What is this I am seeing?

Bowser: *Appears* You have been to avoid for this long peach but now I and 3 others working together shall conquer time.

Peach: What makes you think that?

*At Chemical Plant Zone*

Shade: *Sees a vision of a burning Mobius and the rest of the banger universe* *thinks* What is this I am seeing?

Dr. Eggman: *Appears* I am Doctor Ivo “Eggman” Robotnik. Shade, your purpose has confused me for too long but now I know what it is. Three others and I are working together to control your power of Controlling time.

Shade: What makes you think that?

*At Wygol Village*

Desdiemona: *Sees a vision of a burning 23rd Century Planet and the rest of the banger universe* *thinks* What is this I am seeing?

Z-Omega: *Appears* I am Z-Omega. You shall be my ultimate key to conquering 23rd Century. Three others and I are working together to control your power of Controlling time.

Desdiemona: What makes you think that?

*At Kakariko Village*

Zelda: *Is just so happened to be visiting Kakariko Village of Twilight Princess LOZ World when She Sees a vision of a burning Hyrule and the rest of the banger universe* *thinks* What is this I am seeing?

Ganondorf: *Appears* Well if it isn’t time to capture you yet again. Zelda, I have found out about something that I can use to take over Hyrule. Three others and I are working together to Take control of something that will help control Hyrule forever as well as the rest of the banger universe in time.

Zelda: What do you mean?

*At All 4 towns*

Bowser/Dr. Eggman/Z-Omega/Ganondorf: I will control the Mecha-MagiSol-Warrior Project.

*At Toad Town*

Peach: What?

Bowser: *Captures her and flies away*

*Mario appears and chases after him*

Blust: I finally found him, the Inferno Trigger. *jumps Down*

Toad: *Runs up and Catches Blust* I got you, Mario now I need your auto… You’re Not Mario! *Slaps Blust*

Blust: I’m… *Sees Mario has left* He got away.

Toad: I’m sorry. Did you miss someone because of me?

Blust: It’s no biggie I sure he’s still here in the kingdom.

Toad: I’ll help you find him. *Thinks* after we get my autograph from Mario.

Blust: What?

Toad: Two heads are better than one. What’s your name?

Blust: My name is Blust.

Toad: That’s a nice name. Come on.

Blust: Hey Wait.

*At Chemical Plant Zone*

Shade: Oh no.

Dr. Eggman: *Captures her and ties her to his eggmobile*

*Sonic rushes in after Eggman*

Silver: I finally found him the iblis Trigger. *was about to jump down when*

Amy: *She grabs him* I got you, Sonic. Silver?!

Silver: That’s me.

Amy: I shouldn’t have grabbed you.

Silver: *Thinks* How does she know me *Then sees that Sonic got away* He got away.

Amy: Did you miss someone because of me?

Silver: It doesn’t matter. I’m sure he is still around this area.

Amy: Well then I’ll help you. Two heads are better than one when looking for someone.

Silver: Alright. Let’s go.

*At Wygol Village*

Desdiemona: No not that.

Z-Omega: *Captures her and takes her toward the beach location*

Megaman-X: I’ll save you desdiemona.

*Up above we find Zack.*

Zack: I finally found him, the Nova Trigger. *Takes a step forward to be grabbed by the hand by Alia.

Alia: Come on X let’s go away from this village together.

Zack: I am not X, whoever that is.

Alia: Zack?!

Zack: *Thinks* This girl knows me? *looks and see that Megaman-X Got Away* Damnit he went after desdiemona.

Alia: You missed someone cause of me, didn’t you?

Zack: Yeah. What’s your name?

Alia: Alia the Navigator. I have learned to fight as a Maverick Hunter through. I was looking to spend a vacation with X but we can help each other find who we’re looking for.

Zack: *sighs and thinks* I recognize this name from somewhere *Says* Alright let’s go.

*At Kakariko Village*

Zelda: Uh-oh.

Ganondorf: *Knocks Zelda out and carries her off, only to have Link following him.*

Time Link: I finally found him, the Ifrit Trigger. *Gets grabbed by Ilia*

Ilia: I finally got you Link… Oh you’re not Link. *slaps time link* You’re time link.

Time Link: *Thinks* This girl knows me? *looks and see that link has left* He left before I could confront him.

Ilia: You after someone, Time link? I help find them and then you can help me find Link. I am Ilia.

Time Link: Alright then Let’s go.

*At Bowser’s Castle*

Wario: This castle is filled with Traps, Mona. We got to get out of here.

Mona: I want to find the Star of Darkness, first. I want to get you the money for it’s capture from Bowser.

Wario: Okay then, Let’s go.

*At Ice Paradise Zone*

Shadow: *Turns on his communicator* This is the GUN Commander and we need your help shadow the hedgehog. We need you to find Tikal and bring the Specter of Darkness.

Shadow: On it.

*At Ice Paradise Zone with Tikal*

Tikal: I will need to break out of here to get this specter of darkness to GUN.

*At Snowy Plains*

Simon: *Arrives with Levi* This area is controlled by Z-Omega. We need to liberate it.

Levi: It won’t be liberated unless we get the Model of Darkness. We need to get inside the base to get it.

*At Snowpeak Ganon Base*

Toon Link: I have to get Toon Zelda out of this base.

Toon Zelda: *Contacts Toon Link via Mind Message* I am trying to get the Mirror of Darkness.

TBC…


	6. Cut Scenes 6:  Boss 1 For Heroes and Anti-Hero 4, Stage 1 For Anti-heroes 1-3, and Desert Stage for Future

Cut Scenes 6:  Boss 1 For Heroes and Anti-Hero 4, Stage 1 For Anti-heroes 1-3, and Desert Stage for Future  
  
*At Gritzy Desert Area 1*  
  
Mario: Hold it right a-there, Bowser.  
  
Bowser: Ah, Mario, Let's see you deal with Basilisx.  
  
Basilisx: *Appears* We sssssssshall deal with you, Mario.   
  
Luigi: Let's a-get them, Mario.   
  
Mario: Let's a-go.   
  
*At Gritzy Desert Area 2*  
  
Toad: Mario where are you, My Hero? *Suddenly remembers Blust is with him* Oh we just got to find Mario and get my autograph from him.   
  
Blust: It's alright. Maybe he can help me with my quest.   
  
Toad: Then Let's go this way.   
  
Blust: *Follows Toad to the next area*  
  
*Sandopolis Zone Area 1*  
  
Sonic: Eggman, Hold it right there.   
  
Eggman: Ah Sonic, I'm glad you're here. Now My pet has someone to play with.   
  
Tails: What do you mean?"   
  
Sonic: *Thinks* His pet? Could it be the...   
  
Eggman: The Egg Cerberus!  
  
Sonic: *Thinks* Now he's bringing back things from the Solaris battle adventure. *says* You sure about that, Eggman?   
  
Tails: Of course he's sure, Sonic. Let's deal with this thing.   
  
Sonic: So this is your pet? Alright Eggman, I'll play with him.   
  
*Sandopolis Zone Area 2*  
  
Silver: *Thinks* This is annoying.   
  
Amy: Sonic is here, I know it. *suddenly remembers that Silver is with her* Oh sorry, I just want to find My Darling Sonic. After that, we can find who you're looking for.   
  
*Suddenly Eggbots Appear*  
  
Silver: *Face palms* Let's deal with these Eggbots and then find this Sonic.   
  
Amy: *Thinks* He doesn't seem to remember Sonic for some reason.   
  
*Desert From MMZ1 Area 1*  
  
X: Z-Omega, Stop right there.   
  
Zero-ZX: Give back Desdiemona or else.   
  
Z-Omega: I will not give her back. Z-Cerberus, Appear!  
  
*A Gigantic Blue Cerberus from The Castlevania Games appears and prepares to battle X and Zero-ZX*  
  
Zero-ZX: This guy would be considered a maverick if he was a robot so let's defeat him, X.  
  
X: Yes Let's do it, Zero.   
  
*Desert From MMZ1 Area 2*  
  
Alia: X, Where are you? *Suddenly remembers Zack is with her* Oh sorry, I need to find X so that we can talk about what's going on with Z-Omega. Then I'll help you find who you're looking for, my Friend.   
  
*Suddenly bunches of viruses appear in front of them*  
  
Zack; alright let's deal with these Viruses and then continue on. We will win no matter what. I bet this X can help me out.   
  
Alia: *Thinks* Why doesn't he remember X at all. After all, X is his...   
  
*At Gerudo Desert Area 1*  
  
Link: Stop right there, Ganondorf!   
  
Colin: Yeah we want Zelda back now.   
  
Ganondorf: You're going to have to beat my Flame Monster first. *Summons the Boss named Flame Monster*  
  
Link: I will take him down.   
  
*Gerudo Desert Area 2*  
  
Ilia: Link is here somewhere. *Suddenly remembers Time Link is with her* Oh sorry Time Link, I just got to find Link to talk to him about Something and then I'll help you find who you're looking for.   
  
Time Link: It's alright. Maybe this Link can help me find who I am looking for as well.   
  
Ilia: *Thinks* He really doesn't remember his 2 adventures with Link 1 adventure and 3 adventures back.   
  
*Abandoned Koopa Castle*  
  
Wario: So this is the place with the Buyer of The Star Of Darkness.   
  
Mona: Yeah. I wonder why he would want to meet here through.   
  
Wario: Maybe he is a Koopa Kingdom Rebellion Member. *Sees a bunch of Koopa Kingdom Soldiers* Lets deal with these guys.   
  
*Sky Canyon*  
  
Shadow: so this is the place where we are supposed to give GUN the Specter of Darkness?   
  
Tikal: Yeah it is. These old ruins were a perfect disguise for a GUN Base.   
  
Shadow: *thinks* Why does this remind something? *Says* Let's get this over with then.   
  
*suddenly a bunch of Sonic Next Gen Badniks appear*  
  
Shadow: Argh, looks like we got to get past these guys.   
  
*Old Residential Block*  
  
Simon-ZX: So this is the place where we got to deliver the Model of Darkness.   
  
Levi-ZX: Yeah we got to deliver to the peacekeepers in order for good disposal.   
  
Simon-ZX: Well then, let's get past the viruses in the area and destroy them.   
  
*At Ice Palace Boss Room*  
  
Toon Zelda: Don't you want to know what this is?   
  
Toon Link: I only came here to rescue you. The mission with the mirror of darkness must be important to Hyrule and that's all I need to know.   
  
Toon Zelda: Alright then.   
  
*Suddenly Ice Monster Appears*  
  
Toon Zelda: Looks like it doesn't want us to leave.  
  
Toon Link: Let's destroy this boss and get out of here.   
  
TBC...


	7. Cut scenes 7: Future Confront Heroes, Stage 2 for LOZ Anti-Hero, and Mephiles First Scene for Other Anti-Heroes

Cut scenes 7: Future Confront Heroes, Stage 2 for LOZ Anti-Hero, and Mephiles First Scene for Other Anti-Heroes

*Big Island Castle Boss Room*  
  
*Wario and Mona are running through with the Star of Darkness when Bowser Comes in*  
  
Bowser: Hand over the Star of Darkness.   
  
*The Koopas attack Wario and Mona and Mona goes flying into the air. She drops the Star of Darkness. Then Wario goes under her and catches her. The Star of Darkness hits the Ground, a Black Spear of Darkness comes out of it and shocks all of the koopas. The Black Spear of Darkness then hits the ground near Wario's Shadow and absorbs it*  
  
Bowser: What? No, Retreat!   
  
*Bowser Retreats*  
  
Mona: What, His Shadow?   
  
*Suddenly Abyss appears*  
  
Abyss: Oh How Ironic Fate can be, I would have never believed that I would be resurrected through your Shade. I thank you, Wario Wario.   
  
Wario: Who are You and How do You Know My Name?  
  
Abyss: I'm Abyss. Abyss The Farter. *Approaches Wario* What? Did You Forget me? I owe much to you, Wario. What You gave to me, I give you in full. *A Ball of Darkness appears in his hand* A One Way trip to Oblivion! *Sends the Ball of Energy out*  
  
*Mona and Wario disappear through time and so does Abyss*  
  
*Sky Canyon Zone*  
  
*Shadow and Tikal make it to the GUN Drop Point. Suddenly Eggman and His Eggbots Appear. The Eggbots attack Shadow and Tikal and Tikal goes flying into the air. Eggman Rams into Tikal. She drops the Specter of Darkness. Then Shadow goes under her and catches her. The Specter of Darkness hits the Ground, a Black Spear of Darkness comes out of it and shocks all of the Eggbots. The Black Spear of Darkness then hits the ground near Shadow's Shadow and absorbs it*  
  
Eggman: It's No Use! Pull Back, Pull Back!   
  
*Eggman Retreats*  
  
Tikal: What, His Shadow?   
  
*Suddenly Mephiles appears*  
  
Mephiles: Oh How Ironic Fate can be, I would have never believed that I would be resurrected through your Shade. I thank you, Shadow The Hedgehog.   
  
Shadow: Who are You and How do You Know My Name?  
  
Mephiles: I'm Mephiles. Mephiles The Dark. *Approaches Shadow* What? Did You Forget me? I owe much to you, Shadow. What You gave to me, I give you in full. *A Ball of Darkness appears in his hand* A One Way trip to Oblivion! *Sends the Ball of Energy out*  
  
*Tikal and Shadow disappear through time and so does Mephiles*  
  
*Old Residential Block*  
  
*Simon-ZX and Levi-ZX make it to the Guardian Drop Point. Suddenly Z-Omega and His Mavericks Appear. The Mavericks attack Simon-ZX and Levi-ZX and Levi-ZX goes flying into the air. Z-Omega Rams into Levi-ZX. She drops the Model of Darkness. Then Simon-ZX goes under her and catches her. The Model of Darkness hits the Ground, a Black Spear of Darkness comes out of it and shocks all of the Mavericks. The Black Spear of Darkness then hits the ground near Simon-ZX's Shadow and absorbs it*  
  
Z-Omega: It's No Use! Pull Back, Pull Back!   
  
*Z-Omega Retreats*  
  
Levi-ZX: What, His Shadow?   
  
*Suddenly Sable appears*  
  
Sable: Oh How Ironic Fate can be, I would have never believed that I would be resurrected through your Shade. I thank you, Simon Belmont.   
  
Simon-ZX: Who are You and How do You Know My Name?  
  
Sable: I'm Sable. Sable The Vampire. *Approaches Simon-ZX* What? Did You Forget me? I owe much to you, Simon. What You gave to me, I give you in full. *A Ball of Darkness appears in his hand* A One Way trip to Oblivion! *Sends the Ball of Energy out*  
  
*Levi-ZX and Simon-ZX disappear through time and so does Sable*  
  
*Toad Town*  
  
Blust: Where could he be? *Suddenly Blust Sees Something and runs toward it while Toad is looking the other way.*  
  
*Mario sees a fireball heading toward him, picks up Peach, and jumps away. He then looks in that direction.*  
  
Blust: You must be the Inferno Trigger!   
  
Mario: Blust...   
  
Blust: How do you know my name? Argh, no matter time to end things.   
  
*Battle is fought and Mario Wins it but, after Bowser takes back Peach, Blust delivers a strike to the back.*  
  
*Metropolis Zone*  
  
Silver: *Sighs and then Silver Suddenly sees Something and Runs Toward it while Amy is Looking the other way.*  
  
Sonic: *Sees a blast of Psychic Energy heading toward him, picks up Shade, and Jumps away.*  
  
Silver: So you're The Iblis Trigger!   
  
Sonic: Silver...  
  
Silver: How do you know my name? Argh No matter. You are responsible for the future destruction of our world. Time To End Things!   
  
*Battle is Fought and Sonic wins it but, after Eggman Takes back Shade, Silver Delivers a Strike to The Back.*  
  
*Resistance Base*  
  
Zack: *Sighs and then he suddenly sees something and Runs Toward it while Alia is looking the Other way.*  
  
Megaman X: *Sees a blast of Angel Energy heading Toward him, Picks up Desdiemona, and Jumps Away*   
  
Zack: You! You call yourself a Guardian, don't you?! Well you're nothing more than The Nova Trigger!  
  
Megaman X: Zack...  
  
Zack: How do you know my name? Argh No Matter. You are responsible for the future destruction of our world. Time to End Things!   
  
*Battle is fought and X wins it but, after Z-Omega Takes back Desdiemona, Zack Delivers a Strike to the Back.*  
  
*Kakariko Village*  
  
Time Link: What is going on here? *Sighs and then he suddenly sees something and Runs toward it while Ilia is looking the Other way.*  
  
Link: *Sees A Time Arrow heading Toward him, Picks up Zelda, and Jumps Away.*  
  
Time Link: You! You call yourself a hero?! Well you are only the Efrit Trigger!   
  
Link: Time Link...  
  
Time Link: How do you know my name? Argh No Matter. You are responsible for the Destruction of our world. Time to End Things!  
  
*Battle is fought and Link wins it but, after Ganondorf Takes back Zelda, Time Link delivers a Strike to the Back.*  
  
*Arbiter's Grounds*  
  
Toon Link: Is this the place where we need to deliver the Mirror of Darkness.   
  
Toon Zelda: Yes, the sages are the ones who will take the Mirror Of Darkness.   
  
*Suddenly they see bublins ahead.*  
  
Toon Link: Well then, we have to destroy these bublins on the way there.   
  
TBC...


End file.
